Siempre juntos
by musaUreste
Summary: Kiba y Sakura son mejores amigos desde que eran niños, ambos sentían más que pura amistad, pero ninguno se quería arriesgar a perder la amistad del otro, hasta que una persona se propuso conquistar a Sakura. Esta es la historia de cómo se fue desarrollando su historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Era de mañana y en las calles de Konoha se veía a las personas, entre ellas se encontraba una chica que a simple vista se describiría como:

 _ **Hermosa**_

De estatura media, piel de porcelana, ojos color jade, sin mencionar su cabello corto y de un extraño pero hermoso color rosa. Ella caminaba con dirección a la escuela preparatoria.

Estaba molesta, _MUY_ molesta, puesto que su mejor amigo Kiba la había dejado plantada en el primer día de clases para irse juntos a la escuela, era una costumbre desde la secundaria, sobre todo los primeros días de escuela.

Ya estando en la entrada de instituto, lo vio sentado en los escalones que estaban antes de la puerta, se veía guapo… como siempre. Sin inmutarse de su presencia, camino ignorando que el la llamaba.

-Cerezo, sé que debes estar muy molesta porque no fui por ti, pero es que mi madre quiso traerme de la nada

-….

-Vamos Cerezo ¡Sabes cómo es ella!

Se detuvo y sin mirarlo dijo –Pudiste haberme llamado-

-¡ELLA ME CASTIGO! ¿Recuerdas cuando Naruto y yo estábamos jugando en el laboratorio y terminamos rompiendo un Vaso de precipitados? ¡Pues no sé como pero ella se enteró de que lo pague con el dinero de mis almuerzos durante una semana y que tú me dabas de los tuyos! Todavía no sé cómo le hace- Él ya estaba caminando a su lado.

-Fácil, mi madre se lo dijo cuando salieron el fin de semana- Sus madres eran muy amigas desde secundaria, gracias a ellas son mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria.

\- ¬¬* A veces pienso en ocasiones que no es muy agradable el que sean amigas

-Si ellas no fueran amigas yo no sería la tuya

-Bueno eso si… ¡Pero no es justo que las dos se digan nuestras cosas!

-Ya deja de hablar de ellas y camina que llegaremos tarde

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo

-¡Qué bueno Cerezo-chan! Pensé que tendría que sobornarte con dulces para que me perdonaras

-No sería mala idea, hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo uno de tus pasteles caseros, pero prefiero disfrutar el primer día contigo, antes de irme con mi equipo

-Está bien ¿Sabes? Todavía me arrepiento el no haber sacado mejor calificación en esa tonta prueba

-No es tu culpa, nadie sabía lo que tenía planeado Kakashi-sensei- La verdad es que ella también se sentía mal por haber sacado más aciertos que él, ya que desde el primer semestre los habían dividido en grupos de tres, en su caso como uno de los mejores resultados la juntaron con otros tres chicos que le agradaban pero no tanto como Kiba.

 _ **Él**_ era especial, _ **demasiado**_ especial…

Hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero no decía nada por miedo a perderlo, no valía la pena arriesgar su amistad de largos años por algo tan tonto como el amor.

-¡Vamos Cerezo-chan! Porque si no llegaremos tarde y te pondrás de malas pulgas- tomo su mano

-Hmp, eres un torpe-

-Ya lo sé ¡Pero soy tu torpe favorito! ¿O no?-

-Por supuesto que lo eres-

Y así ambos caminaban entrelazados de las manos hacia su salón, sin saber que este semestre muchas cosas pasarían.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo mundo pensaba que ellos eran novios, pues casi siempre se les veía juntos, sólo pocas personas que sabían que eran mejores amigos.

-Odio cuando empiezan a decir que somos novios o algo así

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-*Porque me dan ganas de serlo* porque eres como mi hermana y que digan eso es algo incómodo-

\- Ya veo *Una hermana*

-Bueno ya ni modo, que ellos digan lo que quieran mientras no afecte a nuestra amistad, todo estará bien- Ya se encontraban fuera del aula A-24 Kiba abrió la puerta y dejo que ella pasara primero, al entrar vieron que el salón estaba a medio llenar.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- Naruto tomo de su muñeca y la jalo, mientras ella con la otra mano se despedía de Kiba, porque ambos sabían que una vez siendo atrapada por el Uzumaki no regresaría con el hasta la salida o el receso.

-Hola Naruto- dijo sentándose en su lugar

-Qué bueno es verte de nuevo feita

-Digo lo mismo Sai

-Haruno…

-Uchiha

-Sakura-chan, nos acabamos de enterar que va haber chicos nuevos ¡Uno de ellos es mi primo!

-Que buena noticia

-Pero lo más seguro es que organizaran los grupos y en lo personal yo no quiero cambiar de equipo

-Estoy de acuerdo

-¿Y tú Sasuke?

-Hmp… me agrada el equipo así como esta

-¿Enserio?- pregunto muy sorprendida pues no se llevaban bien, pero tampoco mal puesto que nunca se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

-Si… no eres tan molesta como las demás

-Gracias… supongo

-Bueno como el posible último día del team 7 ¿Qué les parece si saliendo de la escuela vamos por ramen? :3

-No es mala idea-

-Hmp

-El teme dice que si =^u^=

-Me encantaría ir, pero…

-Ya sabemos que siempre te vas con Kiba, pero has una excepción hoy, por favor- Dijo Sai viendo a Kiba que estaba sentado en su lugar.

-Está bien

$Con Kiba$

-Hola Kiba

-Hola Hinata

-No crees que ya es hora de decirle lo que sientes

-Sabes que tengo miedo a perderla

-Sakura-san no es así

-Sé cambiaría su forma de ser conmigo

-Eso sólo depende de ella, si no se lo dices a tiempo alguien lo hará y nosotros tendremos que soportarte más de lo que ya lo hacemos- lo dijo una persona detrás de ellos.

-Buenos días Shino-san

-Buenos días Hinata

-Tu siempre tan alegre y amable ¿No?- pregunto con ironía y con una sonrisa triste.

-Mejor decirte la verdad que una mentira

La puerta de enfrente se abre y entra Kakashi -Buenos días, hagan el favor de irse a sus lugares y sentarse-Todos le hacen caso -gracias, hoy tres alumnos nuevos se integraran a su grupo, pasen –Entran tres chicos -preséntense

-Mi nombre es Deidara Uzumaki, tengo 16 años, vengo de Suna y pienso que el arte es efímero

-Mi nombre es Akatsuna Sasori, tengo 16 años y vengo de Suna

-Soy Sabaku no Gaara, tengo 15 años e igual vengo de Suna

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor durante el semestre, les encargo a Naruto, Sakura y Sai que los orienten ¿De acuerdo?

-Si sensei-

-mm… Gaara se sentara de lado Izquierdo de la pelirrosa, Sasori a su lado derecho y Deidara atrás de él –Los chicos tomaron sus asientos- por ser el primer día no les daré clase a y aclaro que no es necesario reorganizar los equipos ya que ellos formaran uno así que no hay excusas o cambios, nos vemos mañana- sale del salón.

-¡Qué bueno, el team 7 seguirá junto!

-Qué bueno así no tendré que soportar a las demás molestias

\- :3 Feita tendrás que aguantarnos más tiempo

-Eso me alegra mucho

-Oye Deidara

-Naruto, al parecer estamos en el mismo salón :D

-Lo sé xD Chicos dejen los presento Deidara es mi primo, él es Uchiha Sasuke alias el teme

-Naruto eres un Dobe

-Y tu un teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-¡Ya cállense par de idiotas!

-¡Cállate tú!

-Es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y seré su única guía con sentido común Cx

-¡Oye!- Le reclamaron los tres chicos

-Ja ja ja ja lo digo con cariño

-El placer es nuestro, hermosa dama- Dijo Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara levemente, Kiba desde su lugar lo noto y frunció el ceño levemente.

-Yo soy Sai Uchiha C: Sasuke y yo somos gemelos- dijo postrando su típica sonrisa, que los únicos que sabían que era falsa era su equipo

-Vamos a mostrarle la escuela de una vez y luego podrán hablar con los demás ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Claro

-¿Vienes Sasuke?

-Sino tengo de otra-

Los siete chicos salieron del salón mostrándoles la escuela, todos se divirtieron gracias a las ocurrencias de Naruto y Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando terminaron el recorrido todos fueron a la cafetería donde estaban sus compañeros de clase, Sakura al divisar a Kiba camino hacia él.

-¡Cerezo-chan! n/n Pensé que estarías con ellos hasta la salida-

-De hecho vengo a decirte que hoy saldré con ellos así que no es necesario que me esperes-

-¿Entonces no iras a ver a Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba con el semblante triste, Akamaru era su perro y mejor amigo desde que era niño, los tres pasaban casi todas las tardes juntos -¿Me estas castigando por lo de la mañana?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dio un pequeño grito un poco sonrojada -es que ya van varias ocasiones en la que me invitan, pero siempre digo que no y pensé que pasar tiempo sería la mejor manera de recompensarlos-

-¡Entonces no importa! *w*- Grito emocionado, sin ver que le agarro ambas manos y las llevo a su pecho- No me importa si Cerezo-chan sale con otras personas lo que me importa es que te diviertas y no olvides que ellos nunca podrán superarme, porque yo soy tu mejor amigo-

-Kiba…- murmuro conmocionada por el discurso que le dio –Todos saben que nadie puede reemplazarte, así que es totalmente imposible que mínimo lo intenten- ella recargo su frente con la de Kiba mientras ambos tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento.

$ Con el team 7 y los otros $

-Que lastima Sasori al parecer la rosadita tiene novio- le dijo Deidara mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Suspiro –Que decepción UmU-

-No creo que sean novios- Hablo por primera vez Gaara que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Eh?- Todos estaban confundidos por su comentario, sobre todo los chicos del team7 ya que a simple vista se veía que si eran pareja incluso al principio ellos pensaron lo mismo hasta que Kiba le aclaro a Naruto que sólo eran amigos.

-Porque si lo fueran ella no hubiera estado con nosotros gran parte del día, aparte de que el habría golpeado a Sasori por coquetearle a su novia, estoy seguro que él sólo está enamorado de ella-

-Eso significa que aún tengo oportunidad de conquistarla- Al decir esto Sai y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño, no porque les gustara Sakura, si la querían como amiga e incluso como una hermana y por eso no dejarían que el intentara estará conquistara.

-Vaya eres muy inteligente xD te diste cuenta de la situación de esos dos con sólo verlos- Naruto lo dijo al ver que el ambiente se tensaba, también estaba molesto pero lo sabía disimular.

$Con Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru$

-La frentona ya está dando inicios de corresponderle- al decirlo Ino recargo su mejilla en una de sus manos, maravillada por la escena tan romántica.

-Ella siempre es así con el- Hinata le contesto.

-Estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante las cosas se complicaran- Shikamaru estaba atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo cual era… raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Sasori, desde que se fueron a estado coqueteándole- le dijo con pereza y es que eran tan obvias sus intenciones.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamo Ino.

-Dejemos que las cosas se aclaren un poco, si nos damos cuenta que Kiba necesita nuestra ayuda se la daremos y ya- Hinata sorprendió a los demás con su repentino desinterés.

$Con Kiba y Sakura$

-Me tengo que ir- le dijo al separar sus frentes.

-Está bien te veo en casa-

-Si- Sakura se alejó de él y empezó a caminar hacia los chicos y Kiba iba con sus amigos.

-¿Si iras a comer ramen con nosotros?- pregunto Naruto esperanzado de que todos salieran.

-¡Claro!-

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos C:- se despidió Sai al ver a Sasuke adelantarse.

-Nos vemos mañana mi bella flor de cerezo-

-Ammm… si nos vemos mañana chicos- tomo de los brazos de Sai y Naruto, empezando a caminar rápido en un intento de huir mientras le murmuraba a los chicos -Caminen más rápido-

Cuando alcanzaron a Sasuke, Naruto no puso evitar burlarse un poco -jajaja Sasori te incomoda ¿Verdad?-

-Un poco-

-Hmp… ¿Quieres que lo alejemos de ti?- le pregunto Sasuke uniéndose a la conversación.

-No, estoy segura de que se le pasara- contesto con desinterés.

Los cuatro salieron de la escuela con dirección al centro comercial, comieron ramen, también fueron a un local que rentaban videojuegos donde los tres chicos fueron totalmente masacrados por Sakura en una partida, como venganza Naruto puso es el juego de Outlast, pues había visto que varios de sus amigos se asustaban con ese juego incluso el, pero grande fue su sorpresa de que ella no se asustó para nada y jugaba como una experta.

-Eres buena en esto-

-Es que en la mayoría de las tardes que pasó en casa de Kiba jugamos con su Xbox y en mi casa con el Wii, incluso en ocasiones cambiamos de consolas y este juego es uno de mis favoritos- Le explico a Sasuke

-¡Genial! La próxima vez que tengamos una tarde libre vayamos a la casa de estos temes a jugar-

-No lo sé…-

-Puedes llevar a Kiba si quieres- le dijo Sasuke con simpleza.

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, todos sabemos lo importante que es el para ti así que intentaremos convivir más con él, es para que no te veas obligada a tener que dejarlo por nosotros C:- Sai sabía que la ponían en una situación muy incómoda cuando querían estar con ella.

-También es para que te animes a decirle tus sentimientos- Naruto pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Mis sentimientos!?-

-Si tus sentimientos ¿Crees que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta que estas enamorada de él?-

-¿Soy tan obvia?-

-No lo eres, nosotros lo sabemos porque pasamos mucho tiempo contigo y vemos que lo quieres demasiado, así que llegamos a la conclusión de que estas enamorada de el-

-O/O Oh por dios, eso significa que tal vez él lo sepa- Sakura se alteró un poco.

-No lo creo, es igual de idiota que el dobe- le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-¡Oye!-

-No te preocupes feita, si él lo supiera no se seguirían llevando tan bien-

-Es cierto-

-Ya no hay que hablar de eso y disfrutemos la tarde juntos- les grito emocionado Naruto.

Los cuatro se la pasaban de un lado a otro haciendo bromas y comprando cosas (sobre todo comida), cuando ya eran las 4:00 pm pensaron que ya era hora de ir sus casas, los chicos llevaron a Sakura con Kiba.

Al estar enfrente de aquella casa tan conocida para ella se despidió de sus amigos y entro, tenía llaves puesto que desde niña pasaba sus tardes ahí ya que su madre se la pasaba trabajando y su padre había muerto desde hace 3 años.

-Estoy en casa-

-Bienvenida a casa Saku-chan-

-Hola Hana-san ¿Kiba está en su cuarto?-

-Sí, está jugando con el Xbox-

-Con su permiso-

-Como me gustaría que Kiba y Sakura sean novios, mamá- comento entrando a la cocina.

-mmm… no creo que eso suceda, ellos son amigos desde pequeños así que se deben de ver como hermanos-

-Estoy segura de que terminaran juntos este año-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-¿No te da vergüenza apostar con tu propia hija?- le pregunto extrañada por la actitud de su primogenitora.

-No-

-1500 yenes a que terminan saliendo en menos de 5 meses- *Yo personalmente me encargare de ganarte mami* fue lo que pensó con una media sonrisa y es que todos sabían que con Hana Inozuka siempre ganaba.

-Es un trato- y las dos estrecharon sus manos, cerrando el acuerdo.


End file.
